


Oval Office

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Demisexual Darcy Lewis, F/M, First Meeting, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice to meet you, Commander. I’m Darcy.” She said, voice decidedly more pinched than it was when she was cussing out the Director.</p>
<p>“I thought that was a man’s name?” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Where Darcy wants a date, Nick is busy, and Steve is less of an asshole than he seems to be in the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oval Office

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I'm incapable of writing Steve as a functioning member of society. lol. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think? I always love reading your comments.  
> Hugs <3
> 
> \---
> 
> [My tumblr! Come say hi, send me prompts or whatever you want!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)

“Listen, sweetcheeks –“  
“Hey, here’s an idea; you don’t ever call me that again, _especially_ when we’re on our way out of the Oval Office,”  
“– Yeah, whatever, I need you to get me a date.”  
“What?”

“A date. You know, where you have dinner in a nice restaurant, then dessert, preferably something full of chocolate and calories, because as we all know, calories don’t count when you share them with someone else,”

“Listen, dollface,”  
“Ooh, that one can stay.” Darcy smiled sweetly at one of the Secret Service Agents they passed, preening just a tad bit when he grinned back at her.

“You understand that I am the director of SHIELD, right? Cause I feel like you don’t get that,” Nick continued as if they hadn’t just passed a very attractive, and apparently trustworthy man, but at least he held the door open for her.

“Of course I get that; I file your paperwork, honey,” Darcy got in the SUV on steroids, slipping off her heels once she was seated. Listen, meeting the President was nice and all – but the dress code was just a bit too much.

“Yeah, so –“ Nick grunted as the seatbelt refused to budge, glaring at Darcy when she looked like she was commenting. _Have you considered yoga_? She mouthed, holding back a smile.

“ – _So_ , I don’t have time to set my assistant up on dates,” He finally got the car running, getting them back to Headquarters at fast as possible. Darcy had once told him that he was like a mama bear itching to get back to his cubs. She’d gotten fired, but considering she’d gotten fired three times already that day, she came back into work the next day. Public servant, thy name is Darcy.

“I’m not asking for a harem, dude, just one nice guy to feed me pasta from his fork,”  
“You need to stop watching movies, seriously. That’s not how dates go,”  
“Well, I wouldn’t know now, would I?” Darcy sniffed, initialing some of the paperwork in her lap. The pay for this job was great, but she swore most it went to paying for bandages. Paper cuts were a _bitch_.

“You say that as if it’s _my_ fault you’re a demisexual with trust issues,”  
Darcy gaped after Nick as he got out of the car, but she managed to collect herself enough to follow him. The concrete was cold underneath her feet, but Nick still had her shoes and she didn’t really want to talk to him – ever again.

Of course, Darcy only lasted the eight seconds it for them to get to the elevator, and wait for it to open.

“Yes, it _is_ you fau – wait, how did you –?“ Nick leveled a look on her, a look that clearly said _I was in the business of breaking spines before you were born. Child, please.  
_ “I’m never drinking with you in the same room as you. Ever,” Darcy declared, crossing her arms like a petulant child. And then uncrossed them because _she wasn’t a damn child_.

“That’s okay, sweetcheeks,” Nick held open the elevator doors for her, because he was just such a freaking gentleman. Darcy was tempted to comment on the fact that elevator doors didn’t need to be held open, but that would mean talking to Nick and _that_ wasn’t happening. “Once was enough. By the way, I feel like you should be seeing someone about your relationship with your mother,”

Again, the vow not to talk only lasted about eight seconds.  
“Well, I feel like you should shut your fucking mou –“  
“Captain Rogers, how was the mission?”

Darcy’s eyes widened at Nick’s interruption, but refused to look anywhere near the embodiment of truth, justice and freedom. She was placing Nick on decaf; let the fucker go through detox. He deserved it.

“Sir, it was a success. No casualties on either side, sir,” Rogers said, eyes fleeting between his boss and his assistant, stopping short at the shoes Nick was holding in his hand. If the Director liked wearing high heels, that was obviously his own business, but the Captain’s brilliant deducting skills told him they were about sixteen sizes too small.

“No, sir. I’m Steve, ma’am,” He smiled, reaching out to shake Miss Lewis hand. It was a bit awkward, considering she still wasn’t facing him. Apparently elevator buttons were _really_  interesting.

“Nice to meet you, Commander. I’m Darcy.” She said, voice decidedly more pinched than it was when she was cussing out the Director.

“I thought that was a man’s name?” 

Steve wondered if he’d have to sleep for _another_ 70 years before Fortuna decided to grace him with the gift of being able to talk to women. He was also pretty sure Fury was laughing at him on the inside.

Maybe a little bit on the outside as well. 

Darcy was still looking at the elevator buttons. It was probably for the best, considering the blush spreading on Steve’s cheeks. 


End file.
